KSDR-TV
KSDR-TV, UHF analog channel 4, is an NBC-affiliated television station located in Yogyakarta City, Special District of Yogyakarta, Indonesia. This station is owned by the TEGNA Media, as a part of a duopoly with Fox affiliate KJZT (channel 2). History KSDR-TV is originally signed on the air on September 28th, 1970 for college local broadcasting test purposes which also uses the license from Departemen Penerangan of Indonesia, and was originally owned by Universitas Sanata Dharma of Yogyakarta. Gannett Company Ownership In 1971, the station was bought by the American media conglomerate Gannett Company. The station kept the original call letters for historical purpose as a college station. Under Gannett Company, KSDR-TV serves as an independent station for Yogyakarta with most of its programming were syndicated from the United States. On September 1996, KSDR-TV adopted the "4 Alive" as its on air branding, making it similar to some Gannett's station in the United States. Also at the same time, the station launched a brand new local newscast as "4 Alive News." The newscast was not too popular to it's then-sister station JZTV's NewsCenter 2. After four years low viewership, the newscast operation was cancelled and continues as an entertainment station for the region. Some of the news personalities was absorbed to JZTV. Gaining Fox affiliation On 2009, Fox Broadcasting Company announced that KSDR-TV would become the first affiliate for Yogyakarta and the surrounding regions. The station uses the branding "KSDR Newschannel 4" and relaunched the newscast operation on the market under the slogan "The New Generation of News and Entertainment." KSDR-TV became the second station that upgrade the newscast operation in high-definition. The graphics, equipments, and set was aligned to match the HD format. Becomes CBS affiliate On December 2nd 2014, JZTV announced to be a new Fox affiliate in Yogyakarta and swapped the affiliation with KSDR-TV. On January 1st 2015, KSDR-TV become a new CBS affiliate. On February 21st, 2015, JZTV and Gannett Company (owner of KSDR-TV entered into a shared service agreement under which KSDR's operations, including its news department, would be combined with JZTV. The SSA took effect on the next month on March 20th, 2015, at which point KSDR-TV dropped its "KSDR Newschannel 4" branding in favor of simply branding by its call letters, affiliate, and channel numbers. Tegna Media spin-off After the media/internet arm of Gannett Company spun-off as Tegna Media, on July 1st, 2015 it announced that JZTV will be acquired by Tegna Media. Making KSDR-TV and JZTV as sister station. Both of them have the highest rating in the market, but there are no regulations about it. The sale is completed on September 1st, 2015. After the sale, the station merged the news operation with all crews and personalities to the larger facility of KJZT. It created the largest news gathering team in Yogyakarta. Both station kept the "Eyewitness News" branding as in the SSA. Yogyakarta media realignment On April 20th, 2016, Sinclair's KTWE-TV announced and signed a long-term affiliation with ABC (which was affiliated with KZVN). This made some major stations in Yogyakarta are having a affiliation realignment. Shortly after the KTWE-TV's announcement, KZVN would switch to CBS. This made KSDR-TV loss the CBS affilation. NBC once looked for some station to be affiliated with, one of them is a strong independent station KSYX. But the owner of KSYX doesn't want to join NBC due to it's high-rated programming at that time. This makes NBC had to join KSDR-TV. A week after it, KSDR-TV and NBC announced the affilation switch as well. On June 1st, 2016 the switch was completed. Failure on Local 4 concept On March 2017, KSDR-TV and KJZT announced the change the newscast format and renamed the newscast as "Local 4 News". But because of many outcry from the viewer and lower viewership than the previous format, on September 2017 the station reverted the format as "Eyewitness News" but KSDR-TV retains the new (4) logo from Local 4 brading. News Operation .]] 'Newscast titles' *''4 Alive News'' (1996-2000) *''KSDR Newschannel 4'' (2009-2015) *''4 News'' (2015) *''Eyewitness News'' (2015-2017; 2017-present) *''Local 4 News'' (2017) 'News musics' * It's All Right Here - Gari Music (1996-2000) * Gannett News Music Package - Rampage Music New York, Inc. (2009-2013) * This is Home - Gari Music (2013-2018) * C Clarity - Sixième Son (2018-present) Category:Channel 4 Category:Indonesia Category:Yogyakarta City Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Gannett Company Category:TEGNA Media Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:Former CBS affilates